The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, a hardy perennial, that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia characias and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Tasmanian Tiger’.
In 1993 ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Tasmania, Australia. ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ is a chance hybrid plant that resulted from the open pollination between the parent plants. ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ grew from seed that was collected from Euphorbia characias subsp.wulfenii ‘Lambrook Gold’. The female or seed parent plant is Euphorbia characias subsp. wulfenii ‘Lambrook Gold’ (unpatented) and the male or pollen parent is an unidentified cultivar of Euphorbia characias. ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ is distinguishable from the female parent plant by variegated grey-green and white foliage, and cream-colored flowers. The female parent plant exhibited variation in leaf color, exhibited low vigor, and subsequently died. The leaf color of ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ is uniform and consistent, and the plant exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
‘Tasmanian Tiger’ is an ornamental plant selected for its variegated leaves that exhibit grey-green centers and white margins, compact rounded growth habit, pale grey-green stems and tall flower spikes covered with cream-white flowers. There are no comparison plants known to the inventor.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ was conducted in 1994 by the inventor in Tasmania, Australia. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type. ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ can also be propagated using the method of tissue culture.